


Its Never Okay

by SpiritWorld



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Multi, One Sided Love, Season 2, Some Allison bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/pseuds/SpiritWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Scott and Allison's break up at the end of season 2.</p><p>Scott's not sure if Allison will come back to him and he needs comfort from whoever can give it to him. That person just happens to be Isaac Lahey. Nothing about this situation is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Never Okay

He wasn’t sure how it began or really even when, but he did know why. 

Allison.

It was because of Allison that Scott would run to Isaac looking for comfort after they broke up. It was because of Allison that Scott was so angry all the time. It was because of Allison that Isaac’s heart was in pieces too. He was really sick of Allison.

At first it was simple; just half-hearted hugs and words of comfort as he tried to reassure Scott that it’d be okay. He knew his words fell on deaf ears. Things were never just 'okay'. He had learned that himself. And all the time he found himself holding Scott in his arms as the boy stared off into space not saying a word, he wondered why Stiles wasn’t there instead. He was his best friend after all, not Isaac.

It wasn’t long after that that it became more complicated. Scott didn’t go around wearing his usual dopey grin anymore. It seemed like any hope he had of him and Allison getting back together just completely died off, which was really weird for Scott who usually held blindly on to even the very last bit of hope in the most hopeless of situations. 

It had happened one night when Isaac had come over after Ms. McCall had left for her night shift. It was supposed to have been him, Scott, and Stiles but Stiles canceled at the last second having come down with the flu. So, it was just him and Scott sitting on Scott’s bed playing Modern Warfare 3 on his Xbox. It was what Stiles had originally planned before he canceled. Something about fake violence making you feel better or whatever.

Isaac never really played video games but they seemed okay to him. They didn’t talk for a while, just sat there letting out their pent up frustration through fake characters. He would glance at Scott occasionally and see that the boy was hammering away at the controls with absolute concentration, as if channeling everything he had into the game would solve all his problems. Even though he knew Scott was still as heartbroken as ever, something about the way he quirked his eyebrows while he concentrated made him kinda...cute. 

He shook his head, erasing the thought from his mind, and went back to paying attention to the game. Oddly enough Scott’s character wasn’t moving at all. He turned to face Scott, whatever question he was going to ask dying in his throat when the other boy grabbed on to his arms and pushed him down on the bed. He could hear the growl that built up in the back of Scott’s throat. His eyes flickered between gold and brown and before Isaac knew what was happening Scott's mouth was attacking his and he found himself kissing back just as fiercley, devolving into a mess of teeth and tongues.

A moan stifled out of his mouth as the other boy began grinding their hips together. If there was any reasoning left in his mind it was completely lost now. 

“Fuck, Scott!” He groaned, cursing under his breath as pointed teeth grazed the line of his neck. 

“Nnn Allison,"

Ha, right. Allison. He didn’t know why it hurt him so much to hear her name leave his lips. All anything ever was about was Allison. Always Allison. 

Scott’s own words must have snapped him out of whatever lust filled trans he was under because he instantly pushed away from Isaac falling off of the bed and landing on the floor with a thud.

“Shit! Isaac, I- I’m sorry! Oh my God. Isaac I’m-”

“It’s okay,” It was an obvious lie. It wasn’t okay. Nothing about this was okay! Scott looked at him almost questioningly before muttering another sorry under his breathe and running to the bathroom. Isaac sat there, his head in his hands, and sighed. This had to stop.

It didn’t end there of course. They started fooling around more often. Whenever Scott was upset or angry he’d Invite Isaac over to relieve some tension. After they were done he always asked if it was okay. Isaac assured him that it was nothing, just casual sex, but it sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself of that fact than Scott.

He should have stopped when he realized that he actually liked Scott. He knew that, but he still let himself be used. It was getting harder each time to cover up the disappointment in his eyes whenever Scott yelled Allison’s name instead of his. Never in his life had he envied someone so much before. He hated that she alone had so much control over his mood. 

X

“Isaac.” The boy in question let out a groan snuggling closer to Scott’s chest. “Isaac, wake up.”

“Hm?” He slowly opened his eyes squinting as the sun's rays filtered through the blinds. Muttering something under his breath he sat up groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He heard Scott chuckle from beside him and suddenly the reality of it all came crashing down on him.

He fell asleep in Scott’s bed. Scott let him fall asleep in his bed. 

Isaac thought back to the night before when Scott had called him over after apparently seeing Allison at the mall that day. They had fooled around like usual but he remembered that Scott hadn’t yelled Allison’s name that night. The scene played over and over in his head and the biggest grin spread across his face .

"Morning," Scott grabbed a hold of Isaac's face and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Morning," Issac whispered back his smile not faltering for a minute. And when he looked at Scott he thought that maybe, just maybe, it'll all be okay. 

But then again, Isaac Lahey wasn't exactly one for happy endings.

X

He went to meet Scott at his locker at school the next day, something they'd been doing for a while now. His heart hammered against his chest and a smirk crossed his face when he spotted the boy. But before he could get to him, there came Allison. She grabbed Scott's hand ,intertwining their fingers, and kissed his lips; and for a split second his world went red. He had kissed those lips just yesterday. He had been the one to hold Scott's hand and whisper in his ear. He hated them, he really did. For thinking he had a chance, for thinking maybe just this once he'd be lucky. 

Trusting Scott McCall was a mistake. Trusting himself to like Scott McCall was an even bigger mistake. And even though he could easily march up to Allison and tell her who exactly Scott had been fucking for these past 2 months, there was something inside of him that couldn't be the reason for wiping Scott's smile off his face. A part of him that he really hated at that moment, the part of him that was falling in love with Scott. He turned around and walked away chest heaving and gripping on to his bag tighter than necessary. Repeating over and over in his head that it'd be okay.

He was okay. He'd be okay. 

He really needed to stop lying to himself because this was never going to be okay, and he knew it.


End file.
